I, Cucco
by Goron of Light
Summary: Ever wonder what life as a Cucco is like?  This short story delves into the thoughts of one of our fine feathered friends.


The sun rises on this day, like on any other. I watch as the soft, golden light slowly pours out over the fields and pastures. Many creatures live here in harmony, each going about their business in cooperation. Here on the farm where I live, the residents have always worked together, sharing with members from other tribes, and welcoming visitors of all sorts.

The golden light has crept over the distant hills and tress, illuminating them even more. Now, it finally grows bright, with everything fully bathed in the sun's hot glow. A soft breeze blows by and ruffles my feathers. This reminds me of what I am- a creature that does not always live in complete harmony with the other races, a creature whose kind is too often disrespected and abused. This life is not easy for me, for I am a Cucco.

The others are only now awakening. I have always been an early riser. I want to be there first, before anything can surprise me in my sleep. The others are less concerned; they go about life with less worry, strutting about as if they have no knowledge of the injustices often perpetrated on us. Sometimes I wonder if I am the only one who cares.

"Hey, Cucira," clucks one of my feathered brethren to me. "Why so serious looking? You should really relax and enjoy life a little more".

"What is there to enjoy, Rufu?" I reply. "We Cuccos never get fair treatment in life. We're always at the bottom of things".

"Nonsense!" Rufu squawks. "We get the best of life. We don't have to do anything but take care of our own survival, which is handed to us on a silver platter. See what I mean? Here comes the farmer right now".

Galon, the large human who owns the farm we live on, is walking toward us with a bag of feed. He tosses the kernels of Faron Corn at us, and my brethren hungrily peck at it. I peck at my food with less enthusiasm, wishing there was something more to life than just pecking for food.

Not very hungry, I flutter over to the crates I like to perch on. I look out over the horizon at the distant lands, and wonder how the Cuccos who live there fare. Hopefully they have a more meaningful existence than I do. Time passes by me in an instant, as I lose myself in my musings. The others have gone off to do whatever idle things they do, and I care not to follow them.

I hear a noise. It's all too familiar, and I don't like it. The yelling and shouting noises of young humans…particularly the farmer's two sons, Ralon and Halon. They always give me trouble, and I doubt it will be any different this time. I hop off the crates and quietly try to sneak away, but to no avail.

"Look, Halon, it's a monster!" Ralon yells, waving the stick he pretends is a sword. "Fear not, for I will vanquish it!"

Why, why does he have to pick on me? If it's monsters he wants, he can fight the scarecrows in the fields. But, no, he wants a living creature to practice on, and Cuccos are the only ones he can get.

I run in vain as he slashes his stick at me. My feathers scatter and fill the air, fluttering slowly to the ground. My own squawking shrieks resound in my ears, and my wings push as much air as possible beneath them, as I try to take to the air. Finally, I can stand it no more; the painful blows come down on me with more force than I can bear. I fill my lungs and give as loud a cock-a-doodle-doo as I can muster.

My brethren hear my cries and come fluttering to the rescue. They peck at the insolent young human, preventing him from swinging his stick as he is forced to cover his face. I waddle away and hide in a corner, waiting for them to ward him off. After a few moments, he and his brother are running away toward the field where their father is working. Ralon and Halon are such obnoxiously loud children that I can hear them from here.

"Daddy, the mean old Cuccos were pecking at me!" Ralon wails.

"Yeah, because you attacked them," Halon teases.

Their father sighs. "How many times have I told you not to provoke them with that stick of yours, Ralon? Don't be slashing at my Cuccos, boy. If they pecked you back, they're only teaching you a lesson".

I certainly hope that boy listens to his father for once, but I'm not being too optimistic. Even now, I carefully try to make my way as far from the scene as possible. The other Cuccos soon catch up to me, though.

"Being bothered by the kids again, are you, Cucira?" Rufu sighs. "We have to come and rescue you far too often for my liking. Why don't you toughen up? After all, you are one of the strongest and most hardy of Cuccos on this farm".

"No amount of strength in a Cucco can withstand that kind of attack!" I protest.

"Attack? They're just playing you, know. They're not going to kill you," Rufu says, walking away nonchalantly.

No one really understands. Even my own brethren don't care how abused we Cuccos are. He is right about my strength, though. I can fly for longer and farther than any other Cucco here, but that is no comfort to me. It's not enough to escape from life's clutches.

I try to go about my own business, this time on the other side of the farmer's house, but alas, I can never get a moment of peace. I have unwittingly run into the domain of another of the farmer's children- his daughter, Salon. She doesn't play the same horrific game that Ralon does, but I don't like her game, either. I try to quietly sneak away, but again, it is too late.

"Cucco!" she squeals. "Come, Cucco, let's fly!" She grabs me and holds me above her head, with a firm grip on my feet so I cannot escape. She climbs a small hill nearby and approaches the ledge overhanging a small brook that runs below. If her father saw her doing this, he would not be pleased, but as usual, his children get away with a lot while he is busy toiling in the fields.

"Whee! Fly, Cucco, fly!" Salon giggles as she leaps off the ledge. I have no choice but to flap my wings as hard as I can, or we will both collapse in a heap into the brook below. I beat my wings hard, keeping myself aloft even with her added weight. I must admit, it is amazing that I have the strength to do this. Still, it is not very fun to fly her around whenever she wants, flapping hard to make sure I don't meet the ground below. I slowly flutter past the brook, and Salon's feet land safely on the ground beyond. "Yay! Let's do it again!" she says, and runs back up the hill. Yes, this is what my life amounts to.

A few days have passed since my last play session with the farmer's children. They have not bothered me as often since. Maybe their father is finally starting to crack down on their behavior. As usual, I'm not too hopeful. Maybe they just had better things to do today.

I try to relax, but something new catches my attention. A strange carriage is making its way down the road to the farmhouse. Galon is stepping out into road to greet its owner. I can't see very well from here, but the carriage seems to be brightly colored. As the farmer approaches it, it comes to a halt, and some sort of human steps out. Although it probably has nothing to do with me, I am still wary of meeting visitors to the farm. I try to remain as inconspicuous as possible as I strut to the other side of the building.

I pace around, relieved to find myself alone, and I take in the warmth of the morning sun. I should have learned my lesson by now. I turn around slowly after the feeling that someone is standing behind me. After all, I can never be alone around here. So, who is it who has come to disturb me this time?

I cluck in shock as a freakish face stares at me. This is a human, but one with disturbingly exaggerated features. His eyes stare widely at me, and his huge lips curve into a menacing smile. His elongated chin, large nose, and garlic clove shaped hairdo only serve to heighten his bizarre appearance.

"Well, hey there!" he says in a sinisterly affable tone. "What have we here? It looks like…ONE BIG CUCCO! Just look at those wings…oh yeah, I think you're the one, little pardner!"

He swaggers away in a clown-like manner, back toward the front of the house where Galon awaits him. Bringing Galon back to where I am, he points to me and says, "Oh yeah, this is the Cucco I want! How much do you want for him, pardner?"

"I think…150 rupees," says Galon. "That sound reasonable?"

"Oh, ABSOLUTELY!" raves the freakish man. "150 rupees coming riiiiight up!"

"All right then, it's all yours. Pleasure to do business with you, er...sir," Galon concludes.

I squawk as the freakish man picks me up and carries me to his carriage. He places me inside a wooden cage with food and water. I notice that Galon looks very relieved that his transaction is over with; he is just as eager for the freakish man to leave as I am to escape from here.

Ah, but what is the use of escaping? My life at the farm is certainly no better than whatever this freaky fellow will offer me. At least I'll be rid of those pesky kids…I can only hope that I am not being led into even greater horrors.

After a long and boring ride, my new owner and I arrive at our destination. He takes me out of the cage and carries me into a small building. A number of other Cuccos await inside, but they seem to be just as nonchalant and uncaring as the Cuccos back at the farm. I would not have expected any more from them.

The freakish man places me down on the wooden floor, and lets me walk about. "I hope you like your new home, little pardner! It's going to be a lot of fun!" he says ominously. Now I am beginning to worry. What kind of "fun" is he referring to? What most humans call "fun" is generally harmful to me.

I cautiously approach another Cucco and ask, "Excuse me, but just what kind of a place is this? What do we do here?"

He answers with a chuckle, and says, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough. It's better to just experience it than have someone tell you".

Fine, then. I will await whatever antics this strange human is going to perform. Whatever it is, the other Cuccos don't seem too worried…not that that is a particularly reassuring sign. I sigh and begin to pace around, trying to enjoy my new life as best I can.

Some time later, another human arrives in the building. This one is unlike any other human I have seen, but not in a disturbing way. He looks tall and strong, and has a brave and confident expression on his young face. He wears a green tunic and hood, and seems to be armed. This worries me at first, but then again, he does not look like the type who would attack a Cucco for no reason. Unless that's what is meant to happen here? Could this be a place of cruel sport, where humans use Cuccos as target practice, just like Ralon did at the farm?

I watch with growing apprehension as the stranger approaches my new owner. "Well, hey there!" the freakish one says. "It looks like we have…ONE BIG GUY! Welcome to Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl, pardner! For just ten rupees, you can grab a Cucco and soar to the Isle of Riches! So, what do you say?"

The stranger nods in affirmation, and hands him the rupees. He turns around and looks at all of the Cuccos here. His eyes stop on me. That brave young face…he looks at me in a way no one has. He smiles slightly, and for a moment I almost feel like he wants me to share in his bravery. Maybe he does?

He picks me up and walks over to an opening in the building. Only now do I see where this building is actually located. The young human is standing on a ledge overlooking a vast and sparkling lake. I have never seen anything so beautiful. The sun is setting, and its red-gold light reflects off of the lake, causing it shimmer and glow in a serene way.

The young human takes a leap, and my heart leaps along with him as we go soaring through the air. I flap my wings to keep aloft, but somehow it doesn't feel so hard, despite the weight of this human and all his heavy armament dragging me down. I don't know why, but for once I feel like I am actually achieving something. The sun's setting glow rests on me, and a slight breeze ruffles my feathers as I slowly descend the never-ending distance to the lake below. I am a Cucco, and this is my life.


End file.
